1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a miniature audio jack connector with a low profile and having a switch function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, electrical devices are becoming smaller and smaller, thereby providing limited space for mounting connectors therein. U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,274 B1, discloses a conventional audio jack connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts accommodated in the insulative housing and a rear cover for resisting the contacts. The insulative housing defines a plug-insertion hole extending therethrough and an opening in communication with the plug-insertion hole, wherein the opening is disposed within the housing. The contacts contain a pair of switch contacts including a movable contact and an immovable contact for mating with the movable contact. The movable contact defines a bending arm extending into the plug-insertion hole. When the mating plug is inserted in the plug-insertion hole, it abuts against the bending arm and the bending arm moves outwardly in the housing. The movable contact deviates from the immovable contact, thereby achieving switch purpose. However, with this arrangement, the insulative housing must provide a certain inside space for a movement of the bending arm.
Hence, it is desired to have a miniature audio jack with a pair of switch contacts but occupying a relatively small inside space of an insulative housing